


No Regrets Ever Between Us, Slater:

by savedbythebelllover100781



Series: Spano & Slater Reuniting Series: [1]
Category: Saved By the Bell (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Bedrooms, Beds, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bruises, Consensual, Divorce, Domestic Violence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Major Character Injury, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Consensual, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Reunions, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Surprises, Talking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedbythebelllover100781/pseuds/savedbythebelllover100781
Summary: *Summary: Slater found Jessie at his house, Beaten up, & bloodied. What happened between them?, Stay uned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Relationships: A.C. Slater/Jessie Spano
Series: Spano & Slater Reuniting Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899817
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	No Regrets Ever Between Us, Slater:

*Summary: Slater found Jessie at his house, Beaten up, & bloodied. What happened between them?, Stay uned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

A.C. Slater was on his way home from his teaching gig at **_Bayside High_** , He always thought of it as home. The Handsome Man didn’t need much, & he was happy. The Latino Man always found something to be happy about. There was something that he was wondering about, Would he & his ex, Jessie Spano be happy together ?, He sighed, as he continued his way home.

Meanwhile, The Beautiful Woman made it to her ex, & friend's house, & she felt safe, whenever she was around the ex-jock. Jessie didn't know what happened, She thought to herself that she had a great marriage, & it was perfect. But, As soon as her soon to be ex-husband got demoted, It was when the hell started. She shivered, cause of her cuts, & bruises, Also, The breeze that was coming through too.

Slater was whistling, as he was making his way up his driveway, & he was shocked to see Jessie in the condition that she was in. "Jessie ? !", He exclaimed in shock, as he ran to her, as she laid on the steps. "Slater", She said softly with a smile. He said, "It's okay, Mama, You are safe with me", as he helped her inside of his house. She said, "I know,"as she laid her head on his shoulder. Then, He settled her on the couch, while he gets his first-aid kit.

As soon as he was done cleaning her up, Jessie broke down in tears, She told him what she had been through, & what her ex used to do to her, Slater was keeping his temper in check, as he was listening to her tell her story. As she calmed down, He had to ask the burning question, that was bugging him, He asked anyway, knowing that the tall beauty won't mind.

"Jessie, Did you ever have any regrets about us in the past ?", The Ex-Jock asked in an awe tone. She gingerly reached out for him, & laid the softest kiss on him. No, No I had no regrets between us, Slater, It was the best time of my life", She answered honestly, as she looked at him with love, & happuness. "It was for me too, Mama, Me too", They shared one more kiss, & Slater lifted her up, & brought her into his bedroom, They had smiles on their faces.

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
